Family Can Always Be Found 2
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: What if there were another kids from the same orphanage where Robert and Mia came from? Mark, Alisa and their husky dog Rosalie wanted a lovely family and a home after their parents in a car accident. The idea came from Gold's story 'Family Can Always Be Found' and also this is my first Ben 10 story. Kuphulu x OC


**An idea story came from me in the other day on Christmas day and from Gold's story 'Family Can Always Be Found' it brings me to do my own version of the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Alisa, Mark, Rosalie and Danielle. Rachel, Sasha, Amy, Robert, Mia, Grand Mansion and Stephanie belong to ****GoldGuardian2418****. Ben 10 and its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Also there will be mentions from Gold's story 'Family Can Always Be Found'.**

** Family Can Always Be Found 2**

Mark held Alisa's hand as the two of them walked through the thick forest with their husky dog named Rosalie who they had found in the forest after they escaped, checking to make sure they didn't leave tracks as they moved along, trying to cover more ground to get away from the police and the orphanage they had gotten away from. The lady that ran the orphanage wasn't very kind and she would separate siblings when families came to adopt children. While the children were never hurt under the lady's care, they were all scared of her.

"Mark?"

The voice of his seven-year-old almost eight year old sister brought the eleven-year-old back to the present. "You okay, Alisa?" he asked her, knowing the walking was tiring her out including their dog.

"Where are we going?"

Mark looked around and turned back to her. "I don't know," he said. "But I'm not letting anyone take you and Rosalie away. We won't be separated."

Alisa and Rosalie looked up at him. "You promise?" she asked him.

"Cross my heart," said Mark, remembering that their mom and dad used to say that long ago, before they were killed in a car accident.

He then noticed how the light seemed to be slowly fading and gently squeezed Alisa's hand so that she would understand they had to keep walking and would find a good place for shelter so they could rest. Mark looked around for a good spot for them, not noticing that he, Alisa and Rosalie were being watched as they stopped for a moment and Alisa sat down with Rosalie beside her owner, letting Mark decide the path.

Suddenly, Mark felt something rough and strong wrap around him and he heard Alisa scream. "Mark!" she cried out in fear as she and Rosalie was lifted in air by something strong. Mark tried to break free.

"Alisa! Rosalie!" he cried out as his bonds tightened a bit. He watched as his little sister and their dog was lifted into a tree and he was dragged towards that same tree and saw the roots of the tree shut like a door, leaving him trapped in the dark. Suddenly, some powerful lights came on and Mark squinted a little before his eyes adjusted and he saw his captor.

He screamed when he saw it was a green monster with long green vines, one blue eye, and a mouth full of teeth. It looked like a futuristic Venus-flytrap plant. One vine wrapped around his mouth, silencing his screams.

"Easy," said the monster in a scratchy, but calm voice.

Mark shivered as he looked up to where he saw his little sister and their dog had been taken and hoped they were okay.

###########

Alisa and Rosalie had been struggling in the strong tendrils that held them as they were brought face to face with a mummy. She screamed loudly, but the monster placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. Tears then formed and fell down her face as she and Rosalie was then released into the mummy's arms and she squeezed her eyes shut, covering her face with her hands while her dog whimpered in fear.

She then heard her captor chuckle, but it wasn't a cruel chuckle. It was more of an amused chuckle, making her peek up at him through her hands, which seemed to amused him more while Rosalie looked at him confused.

"Don't be afraid, little one," he said.

She shook a little as one hand reached towards her and she curled up a little. "Go away, monster!" she squeaked out.

Then she felt his hand gently pat her head. "I'm not a monster, little one," he said. "If I was a monster, would I do this?"

Alisa felt him tickle her knees and she giggled, giggling even more when he lightly tickled her neck and then lightly tickled her stomach, her cute giggles making him chuckle.

"Cootchie cootchie coo," she heard him coo at her as she continued giggling before he stopped tickling her, holding her in his arms.

She looked up at him and his green eyes looked back at her, but seemed to be smiling as he then picked her up with his hands and lifted her in the air in the familiar game of 'airplane' as he leaned back with his back resting on a broad branch growing upward at an angle from the branch he was currently sitting on. Alisa, recognizing the game immediately, giggled as she put her arms out so that they acted like wings. "Airplane!" she giggled out, giggling more when he bent his arms a little and then straightened them again, making her go and down.

"Up, and down. Up, and down." he said in a deep, playful voice, which made the little girl giggle harder before he brought his arms down again so that she was resting on his chest. Alisa giggled again and looked at him also Rosalie who saw the whole thing thoughtfully. He sure didn't act like a scary monster. This monster acted playful and funny.

"You're funny," she giggles at him as Rosalie headed towards them also agreeing with her owner.

The mummy chuckled lightly and pets her dog between the ears. "Feeling better, pumpkin?" he asked her as he very gently pinched her cheek so that it didn't hurt her and she nodded, a big smile on her face. Then her stomach rumbled and she quickly looked, but he saw her fear. "What is the matter, little one?"

Alisa looked at him and then looked down as her stomach rumbled louder and she tried to turn away, but he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, seeing her problem.

"You're hungry," he said and reached into his backpack beside him, pulling out some food that he had. He gave it to her and to her dog and they looked unsure. "Go on. It's yours," he encouraged, getting a feeling that she had been somewhere that hadn't given her much to eat and the dog hasn't eaten anything. She hesitantly ate the food he gave her as he rubbed her back while her dog ate hers. Soon, they felt better and their stomach felt better too. "Better?" he asked her and Alisa and her dog nodded. "Good."

"Who are you?" she asked, thinking this kind monster had a name also Rosalie wondered.

He chuckled. "My name is Snare-Oh," he said. "And what about you, little one? What is your name? Also what's your dog's name?

"Alisa and this is my dog Rosalie," she said while gesturing her dog and held seven fingers on her hands. "I'm seven, almost eight."

Snare-Oh smiled at the child's cuteness. "Well Alisa, what were you, your brother and your dog doing here in the forest?" he asked her.

The little girl looked down for a moment. "Wanted to get away from mean lady and bad home," she said.

That statement made Snare-Oh realize his hunch was right about the young girl being in a bad place and the dog doesn't have a home and no name tag. He held her in a gentle hug.

"Don't worry," he said. "You won't be going back there."

She looked at him. "Mark was looking for somewhere we could stay," she said.

The alien realized she meant her brother, who Wildvine was currently trying to calm down. "We'll help you, your brother and your dog," he said to her and then saw night coming on. "Get some sleep, little Alisa. You'll have a new home tomorrow."

Alisa yawned and rested her head on Snare-Oh's chest, listening to his heartbeat, which made her fall asleep as he used some of his tendrils to form a blanket for her as he wrapped a protective arm around her while Rosalie snuggled into him, a plan in his mind as he lay back and listened to Wildvine and the young boy.

###########

Mark screamed again as he tried to break free, but it was muffled due to the vine around his mouth and the plant monster simply tightened his hold a bit, making the boy stop squirming as the vines were a bit too tight and Wildvine, realizing this, loosened his vines a bit so that they were snugly around the boy. "Are you going to calm down?" he asked him.

The boy looked at him with fearful eyes and Wildvine sighed. "Don't be afraid," he said. "I know I look scary, but I won't hurt you."

Mark lightly moved his head, giving the plant alien the impression he wanted to talk, so he removed the vine from the boy's mouth. "What have you done to my sister and my dog?" the boy asked. "Where are they?"

"They are with my friend," said Wildvine. "Don't worry, he won't hurt them."

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Mark

The alien sighed a bit again and noticed how the boy flinched when he moved closer, looking at Wildvine with eyes that held a fear of being slapped in the face. Wildvine looked surprised.

"Did someone hurt you before?" he asked gently.

Mark looked down and that gave the alien the answer as he gently tilted the boy's chin with one hand so that Robert was looking at him. "I understand why you're afraid, but would a monster try to calm you down?"

The boy shook his head. "Then am I a monster?" Wildvine asked.

Mark paused as he realized his captor's point. If he was a monster, wouldn't he have hurt him already? "Well, if you're not a monster, then what are you?" he asked.

Wildvine chuckled at the boy's response. "I'm an alien. A Florauna, to be exact," he said.

He watched the boy's face light up. "You're an alien? For real?" he asked excitedly. "That's so cool!"

The alien had expected that response like the time when he and Snare-Oh found Robert and his little sister Mia, but seeing the boy was now calm, he chuckled and released him, letting him stand up. "What is your name?" he asked him.

"Mark," he said. "My sister is Alisa and our dog is Rosalie. Is your friend an alien too?"

"Yes, he is," said Wildvine. "An alien mummy, similar to Earth's buried Pharaohs in the pyramids."

"Wow," said Mark, now feeling amazed and realizing that his sister and their dog are safe. He didn't hear her crying or screaming also his dog growling or barking, so that gave him hope that the alien they were with was friendly. "So, who are you?"

"I am Wildvine," said the plant alien as he playfully ruffled the boy's hair, chuckling as Mark fixed his hair again. "I'm curious as to why you, your sister and your dog are out here when you should be home."

Mark suddenly grew somber and looked down. "We were in an orphanage," he said. "It's not a nice place and it was not even our dog, we found her after we escaped and we decided to adopt her."

"Ah," said Wildvine, realizing what happened. "So you ran away to find another home?" he asked.

"Yeah," said the boy, looking up at the alien. "You're not going to send us back, are you?" he asked fearfully.

The alien picked up the boy with his vines and brought him closer to him as he held the boy in his arms like a father would and rubbed his back like he did with Robert. "Shh," he said gently. "You're not going back to that place."

That calmed the boy down. "Do you know where we could go?" he asked.

"I do, actually," said Wildvine. "I live in a mansion with several friends of mine and the owner is a very dear friend of mine. Snare-Oh and I will take you, your sister and your dog there tomorrow and I'll talk to Rachel. I'm sure she would love to have you, your sister and your dog become the part of the family."

Mark looked hopeful. "You mean it?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yes."

The boy felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged Wildvine in gratitude, and received a hug in return. "It's nighttime," said the alien. "You need to rest."

To his surprise, Mark didn't argue, but nodded and watched Wildvine make a make-shift bed with his vines, setting Mark on them and the boy smiled as some more vines came up and covered him like a blanket and more vines formed a pillow. It was very comfortable. "Thanks, Wildvine," he said, a yawn following his words.

"You're welcome, Mark," said Wildvine with a smile. "Sleep well, champ."

The next morning, Robert met Snare-Oh and Alisa and Rosalie met Wildvine and afterwards they all headed off with Snare-Oh carrying Alisa and Wildvine carrying Mark with Rosalie following them, the aliens insisting that the young ones rest more.

###########

It was definitely an eventful day as Snare-Oh and Wildvine tickled the children when they stopped to eat some lunch and the children ran up ahead a bit for a while before becoming tired again and Snare-Oh gave Alisa a piggy-back ride while Wildvine did the same for Mark. The children both giggled and Rosalie barked happily, making the two aliens smile.

It was dusk again when they arrived at the Grand Mansion. The two aliens saw Whampire standing on the front porch with Sasha as they watched the sunset. Sasha turned with a smile to the aliens. "Snare-Oh, Wildvine, you're home!" she said with a smile.

"And they have two little ones and a dog with them as well," said Whampire.

Snare-Oh and Wildvine set the children down, but Alisa hid her face in Snare-Oh's leg and Mark stayed behind Wildvine, a bit unsure while the dog looked at them confused and curious they remembered that one time when they brought Robert and Mia to the Mansion. Rachel then came out with Amy and Stephanie behind her.

"Hey, guys!" said Rachel. "Welcome home!"

"Snare-Oh!" said Amy, running into her fiancée's arms as he picked her up.

"My Egyptian star," he said fondly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said and then spotted Alisa peeking up at her like the time with Mia. "Aww, who's this little cutie?" she asked with a smile.

"And this young one?" asked Rachel, spotting Mark behind Wildvine

"And their husky dog?" asked Stephanie, while Rosalie came towards them and she pets her between the ears.

"These two are Alisa, her older brother Mark and their dog Rosalie," said Snare-Oh, gesturing to each child and their dog who took an immediate like towards them. "They are in need of a home."

Rachel smiled brightly. "I believe that can be arranged," she said. "For now, let's go in. There are hot drinks for everyone."

They all went in and the aliens took hot tea while Mark and Alisa drank hot chocolate and their dog drank some water. The various aliens surrounding them didn't bother them because they were amazed.

###########

After a bit, the two kids sat in the living room with their dog sat between her owners, feeling better after having baths and eating some warm dinner. Another alien mummy who wears a black tall headdress with curved golden spikes came into the room with a teenage girl who wears an Omnitrix on her left wrist (one thing, her hairstyle is same as Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight in her vampire form) beside him. Mark looked up in awe.

"Another alien mummy?" he asked in amazement.

"He does look similar to Snare-Oh," said Alisa, giggling a bit, making Kuphulu smile at the young girl.

Then Mark and Alisa looked at the teenage girl and they saw the Omnitrix on her left wrist. "Is that..?" he asked the teenage girl pointing at her left wrist; she looked at the Omnitrix and said

"Yeah, that's the Omnitrix," she said. "So you must be…?" they asked in amazement. "Yes, Danielle Rebecca Tennyson, Ben Tennyson's cousin and who looks like a female version of him," she said, feeling amazed that she had two fans of her and her cousin Ben.

"So you're the two little ones Rachel told us about," he said, while Rosalie came towards them, he crouches down to the husky dog's level and he pets her between her ears still with a smile.

"She told you about us?" asked Alisa.

"Including your dog, of course she did, sweetheart," said Danielle. "So that we can adopt you two and also your dog."

Mark and Alisa went still for a moment. "What?" asked Mark.

Kuphulu smiled and nodded. "Rachel talked to us because Danielle and I have been planning on adopting a little one should a child need a home. When we heard about you two and your dog, we immediately decided to adopt you," he said.

It was quiet for a moment. "Will we be separated?" asked Alisa, hugging her brother's arm and he hugged her back protectively.

Danielle came forward and crouched down to their level. "No, you won't be separated," she said. "Kuphulu and I are adopting you both and your dog. You won't go back to that orphanage ever again, nor will you have to worry about that lady again."

Mark looked up at them. "So, you're going to be our mom and dad?" he asked them. "Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that," said Kuphulu reassuringly.

Alisa looked up at Danielle and lifted her arms up, making the female teen hero smile as she lifted the girl into her arms, holding her as Alisa hugged her. Mark looked up at Kuphulu uncertainly, but felt the alien mummy pick him up too, holding him in a fatherly way as Danielle came over with Alisa and Kuphulu wrapped them up in his left arm and with his loose tendrils, hugging them as he hugged Mark in his right arm, bringing all three in for a big hug with Rosalie between them.

"Mommy, Daddy," said Alisa, hugging her new mom and snuggling into her new father's chest.

"Can we call you that?" asked Mark, hoping they would say yes.

Kuphulu chuckled. "Of course you can, son," he said as Danielle nodded. Then, the judge came and Danielle signed the papers as did Kuphulu, who then took the children and their dog upstairs to their new rooms while Rachel and Danielle talked with the good judge who wished them all well.

"He's always so nice when he come to help us with legal matters," said Danielle.

"Yes, he is," said Rachel. "So did you ask him to perform the marriage ceremony for us and our fiancées?" asked Danielle. "I did asked him and he is willing to perform the ceremony," she answered the hero girl's question, making her squealed in excitement and hugged her and she returns it, then the two headed upstairs when they heard laughter and looked in to see Kuphulu holding his two children in a hug and tickling them with his loose tendrils, making them laugh as they tried to escape his hug while Rosalie watched them and barking happily, but he was too strong. Finally, he let them up and both of them hugged him. "I love you, Daddy," said Alisa.

"I love you, Dad," said Mark.

Kuphulu smiled. "I love you too, my little ones," he said, hugging them as he felt pride fill that he was the father of not one, but two wonderful children.

Rachel watched as Danielle went in and the children hugged her and said they loved her. She hugged them and told them she loved them too and the owner of the Grand Mansion quietly walked away to let the new family have some family time and she went downstairs with a smile on her face.

**So what guys do you think about the story? **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**Peace, Windblazer Prime**


End file.
